Dark Room
by LyaraCR
Summary: "No início de tudo, era apenas um quarto escuro. Era apenas a loucura de ambos, o som alto e o cheiro quente, de ferro derretido, daquela cidade tomada por coisas ruins." PWP.


**Hello!** Depois de ter praticamente abandonado o fandom, resolvi tentar escrever outra vez e trouxe esse PWP para vocês! Espero que gostem, e comentários são muito bem vindos!

* * *

**Dark Room**

* * *

No início de tudo, era apenas um quarto escuro. Era apenas a loucura de ambos, o som alto e o cheiro quente, de ferro derretido, daquela cidade tomada por coisas ruins. Talvez pudessem usar isso como desculpa quando acordassem na manhã seguinte.

Sorveu mais um gole, sabia que ele estava perto. Tão perto quanto esteve toda a noite, provocando em lugares públicos, inapropriados, arrastando para a beira do precipício por vontade própria. Sabia que ele talvez estivesse fora de si, ou talvez fosse um teste. Ou talvez findasse não sendo nada, realmente, só um acesso de loucura, um lapso, luxúria momentânea, pura e mais nada.

E quem era ele para se importar com os motivos, significados ou consequências quando tinha aquela boca quente contra sua pele, falando qualquer coisa que, momentaneamente, se via incapaz de entender? Quem era ele para tentar negar ou fugir? Anos e anos repreendendo-se para então ruir de uma vez, voltar-se a ele, puxá-lo contra seu corpo, segurar os cabelos marrons e fazer exposto mais um pedaço daquele pescoço convidativo.

Deixou-se marca-lo. O ouviu rir baixinho, mesmo com a música tomando todo o ambiente. O calor corrompia sua alma, as mãos dele atentavam, tomando a barra de sua camisa, puxando para cima... Queria ir ao abismo de uma só vez, por suposto.

— Pare.

A voz baixa que saiu de sua boca fez que se lembrasse de quando acordava no meio das noites e o ouvia sussurrar seu nome por algum motivo que outrora desconhecia, mas enfim fazia sentido.

— Não. Eu não quero parar agora.

Ele disse, rouco, quando se afastou para terminar de mandar a peça de roupa aos infernos. Teve seu gesto imitado e olhou em volta, procurando a garrafa, encontrando-a, tomando mais uns bons goles da bebida forte, tão forte quanto o desejo de se deixar levar, de toma-lo para si ou ser tomado pelo mesmo.

Ele veio em sua direção. Podia ver-se na penumbra, claramente, o sorriso de canto, cheio de uma prepotência característica, aquele mesmo sorriso direcionado às suas presas mais frágeis, que dizia claramente quão dominadas as mesmas já estavam.

Tomou de sua mão a garrafa por um momento, bebendo da mesma tanto quanto havia bebido. Talvez para ter combustível ao realizar tal ato impensado, talvez para ter uma desculpa pronta no dia seguinte.

Fechou os olhos. Em seus vinte e um anos, jamais sentira seu coração tão acelerado. Titubeou. Findou encostando-se à mesa de madeira de lei. Podia sentir o cheiro amadeirado do perfume dele, podia ouvi-lo respirar. Ouviu a garrafa sendo posta sobre a mesa e no mesmo instante, seu coração acelerou de uma só vez, a adrenalina consumindo, ardendo dentro das veias. Manteve-se inerte. Sentiu que ele estava perto demais, tocando sem realmente tocar.

— Por que parece tão disponível quando sabe que isso é a coisa mais errada que poderíamos fazer?

Ele perguntou provocativo, dezessete e os cabelos de cor de chocolate caindo contra o rosto, dando aquele mesmo ar de inocência impregnada de malícia, tão marcante e confuso quanto um paradoxo...

— A condenação parece um preço justo pelo fim de todo o tormento que me persegue há anos.

Respondeu, sério, suspendendo as sobrancelhas do mesmo modo que fazia quando queria provocar alguém, passando a mão algumas vezes sobre seus fios curtos.

— Então temos um acordo.

Afirmou como se estivesse selando um pacto com alguém do andar de baixo. Meneou os quadris na direção dos dele, sentindo-o, fechando os olhos com certa força como se estivesse se refreando.

— Um acordo.

Concordou rouco, deixando por um instante de praticamente sentir as palavras dele contra sua boca, sentindo a boca dele contra a sua. E ele soube como fazer... tão bem quanto imaginara todas as vezes em seus sonhos mais pecaminosos...

Deixou sua língua quente delinear os lábios carnudos para só depois toma-los com voracidade, enquanto o puxava contra seu corpo. Num movimento praticamente perfeito, se afastaram da mesa, enquanto o outro resolvia reagir, sucumbir, ceder, enquanto o estampava contra a parede mais próxima, frente à janela, as luzes amarelas da rua banhando seus corpos que começavam a brilhar.

— Pare...

Foi a vez dele pedir, a franja escondendo os olhos, enquanto tinha o pescoço atacado, sendo marcado mais uma vez. Ah, para o mais velho, era justo como todas aquelas vezes que o possuiu em seus sonhos, como se marcasse território, como se estivesse se apropriando dele, tomando-o como apenas seu, e isso o deixava ainda mais quente no meio de todo aquele calor. O som alto já não era empecilho para que se escutassem, nem para que escutasse os gemidos mal contidos do mais novo.

Foi empurrado de súbito, afastando-se. Ele observou todo o seu ser, de cima a baixo, para só então toma-lo os ombros e inverter as coisas, pressionando-o contra a parede, porém com o rosto colado à mesma. Gemeu rouco.

— Sammy...

Aquilo soou mais erótico que o necessário, dado o movimento do outro contra seu corpo no instante seguinte, movimento que mostrava todo o desejo de seguir em frente, movimento que o atordoou tanto naquelas circunstâncias que nem mesmo percebeu que ele havia desabotoado seus jeans e agora tinha a mão com um aperto forte ao redor de seu maior problema. Inconsequente, adolescente.

— Tão animado, mas tão retraído... Por que está se contendo? O que aconteceu com o Dean que eu conheço?

Provocou. Sabia que ele reagiria a isso, sabia e queria uma batalha mais forte, queria lutar por dominação. Talvez fosse puro sadismo, puro masoquismo, mas sentia a necessidade.

Não foi diferente do que havia imaginado, alcançara suas pretensões quando ele conseguiu se soltar, quando ele, num único movimento que mal perceberam dadas as condições, o tomou os cabelos e puxou em direção à cama.

Jogou o mais novo sobre os lençóis brancos, de bruços. Sabia que ele estava se deixando levar, se deixando tomar, e sim, adorava isso, principalmente porque sabia, ele reagiria mais cedo ou mais tarde, tornando as coisas automaticamente mais interessantes...

— Acho que estou me contendo para não te assustar... — pressionou-se contra ele, praticamente posicionando-se sobre, com força, arrancando um gemido daqueles lábios deliciosos quando puxou com força os cabelos, como se estivessem fazendo — Prefere que eu não me contenha?

— Gosto do seu lado selvagem.

Bastou para que aproveitasse a brecha, quase virando-o de lado para dar um jeito de arrancar aqueles malditos jeans. Sem demora, estavam na mesma posição, e ah, como dava pra sentir melhor! Seu Sammy, ali, vestindo apenas uma boxer branca, o tecido emoldurando a silhueta perfeita, sendo a única barreira para que não perdesse a cabeça, fazendo tudo de uma só vez.

— Agora é você o retraído... Sua animação foi embora com medo de mim, por um acaso?

Sam grunhiu, começando uma série de tentativas de se soltar, até conseguir colar o outro à cama, sentando sobre seu corpo, exatamente onde não deveria, provocando no ritmo da música, deixando que ele sentisse bastante, deixando que ele segurasse seus quadris, impondo um ritmo, até que se cansou e deitou sobre ele, começando a beijar o pescoço, marcando, sentindo-o e ouvindo de perto os gemidos. A voz dele soava tão mais interessante que o normal...

Provocativo, deixou-se trilhar caminho abaixo, logo sentindo as mãos dele em seus cabelos, vez ou outra apertando com força, mas nunca empurrando. Cada segundo era valioso ali, e cada mínimo movimento também. Quando se aproximou dos jeans abertos, quando deslizou a língua sobre o volume extra na boxer preta, sentiu o agarre em seus cabelos se intensificar. Abriu os olhos. Nem mesmo percebera tê-los fechado. Olhou para ele de onde estava.

— Por que não me deixa cuidar disso?

Um dedo num dos passantes, puxando para baixo, conseguindo logo se livrar daquela peça de roupa, conseguindo logo voltar para onde estava, aproveitando para se deixar beijar as coxas torneadas, mordiscar, arrancando reações do outro que mostravam o quão intenso era o que estava sentindo. Dean mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando mais uma vez sentiu a língua quente deslizar contra seu corpo, tentou não gemer, mas foi inútil. Estava sendo provocado, e podia assistir tudo, olhar para ele, para seu Sammy, que então tivera a ousadia de puxar a borda da única peça que lhe restava para baixo, revelando pouco a pouco até deixa-lo exposto. Mantinham olhos nos olhos. Estavam cruzando a linha. Quem disse que se importavam?

O coração do mais velho falhou uma batida quando viu e sentiu o outro segurar-lhe a base e apertar com vontade enquanto passava a língua por toda a extensão, deliciando-se mais que provocando. Estava duro como uma pedra. Até o modo como os olhos dele procuravam, atraíam, os seus era provocante, porque sim, Sam sabia, muito bem, provocar, principalmente quando se deixava deslizar a ponta da língua em sua glande, demorando mais que o necessário na fenda, causando um "abalo sísmico" em seu ser. Dean sentia vontades. Vontades vorazes. Uma delas era de enterrar-se de uma só vez naquela boca e só parar depois que a tivesse marcado como sua, com sua semente. Outra era a de ver Sam engolindo-o pouco a pouco, naquele mesmo ritmo torturante que insistia em manter, só para ver, ainda que na penumbra, os lábios rosados, brilhantes, sendo abusados por seu tamanho...

Tais constatações foram fortes demais. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, arrepiar, e o modo como o mais novo mantinha os movimentos era tão perfeito que mal podia se segurar. Com um agarre um pouco mais forte, o puxou os cabelos, fazendo com que se afastasse, fazendo com que o soltasse de seus lábios com um barulho indecente. O puxou para si, beijando-lhe, sentindo seu próprio gosto, mordiscando, provocando, invertendo as posições.

— Dee... — praticamente gemeu na primeira oportunidade que teve. Seu coração também estava acelerado, talvez ainda mais que o do mais velho, e precisava, muito, falar com ele. Caso contrário, sentia-se capaz de explodir — Eu quero transar com você.

Disse, finalmente. Ele cessou os movimentos e a tortura em seu pescoço. Acariciou os fios bagunçados, afastando-os da testa do outro, olhando nos olhos escurecidos de luxúria, provavelmente tanto quanto os seus.

— Você tem certeza? Tudo o que fizemos passou do limite, mas isso pode mudar tudo, para sempre.

— Eu não estou nem aí. E sei que no fundo nada vai mudar. Amanhã mesmo nem vai se lembrar do que fez, e pior, por que fez.

— Sammy... Eu te amo, não quero te perder. Talvez amanhã será você a querer se afastar ou fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Você não me ama o bastante. — uma pausa dramática, só as respirações erráticas e ofegantes misturadas ao som — Ama?

— Mais do que a mim mesmo.

Assegurou.

— Então eu não me importo. Eu também te amo. Não vamos deixar isso dar errado.

Tão jovem, mas às vezes tão adulto, tão certo de suas próprias palavras... Isso chegava a assustar o mais velho. E se Sam havia garantido não deixar dar errado, quem era ele para continuar se refreando... O tomou os lábios mais uma vez, porém com menos voracidade e com um misto de sentimentos fortes, pesados, o que tornou tudo completamente diferente.

— Eu quero estar dentro de você.

Disse ao colar a testa à dele, ofegando, olhando nos olhos, piscando vez ou outra, de um modo que deixava clara a sua necessidade. Num instante não havia nada mais os impedindo e o primeiro toque das peles causou um sentimento estranho em ambos. Era forte demais, e o que outrora era apenas um acontecimento vago, embalado pelo álcool, tomava então um rumo completamente diferente.

Levou dois dedos aos lábios do outro e ele pareceu entender exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Vê-lo sugando do mesmo modo que havia feito com seu corpo só conseguiu deixa-lo ainda mais ciente de suas vontades. Deus! Queria aquilo para sempre!

Retirou seus dedos, um tênue fio de saliva unindo-os aos lábios deliciosamente abusados, cheios de um pecado valioso. Deixou-se tocá-lo a entrada.

— Sam... Sammy, olha pra mim... — mais uma vez estavam com as testas coladas — Se quiser que eu pare, é só falar.

O mais novo meneou positivamente a cabeça, deliciando-se com a visão de um Dean compenetrado e quase explodindo de prazer em fazer o que estavam fazendo. Sentiu que ele começava a forçar, e ainda que doesse, estava bom, tinha vontade de fechar os olhos e se deixar gemer como queria, porque era forte demais, e num instante já não era o bastante. Estava pronto.

— Dee.. — o mais velho o olhou, retirando os dedos — Agora.

Bastou que dissesse. Posicionou-se sobre o corpo do outro, tocando-o com o membro, passando algumas vezes para acostumá-lo à ideia e então forçou um pouco. Ah, a resistência fazia o calor consumir seu ser, era tão forte que por vezes se sentia sufocando. Viu a expressão de Sam tomar uma entonação diferente. Ele não dissera nada. Continuou. Forçou-se mais um pouco e, de repente, a glande já havia passado.

— Dee.. Eu quero mais.

— Vai doer, vai se machucar.

— Eu pareço me importar? — perguntou, passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do outro — Vem.

O puxou com força em sua direção. E ele veio de uma só vez. Fechou os olhos com força, sentia-se dilacerado, sabia que estava completamente arrepiado e pensou que pudesse morrer a qualquer instante por todas aquelas sensações misturadas.

Por alguns instantes, Dean permaneceu parado, esperando que se acostumasse. Quando menos esperou, sentiu que Sam estava se mexendo, pouco, talvez para ver se havia se acostumado, de fato. O acompanhou. Viu que ele sorria de canto, uma expressão completamente provocante e foi inevitável, sorriu do mesmo modo. Aquilo que estavam construindo era muito mais que contato carnal, era puro, no fim das contas, valioso e raro.

O ritmo foi aumentando aos poucos e logo a cabeceira da cama começou a bater vez ou outra contra a parede acompanhada pelos gemidos de ambos, ainda que contidos, de certo modo. Era violento, forte, irrefreável, e era a tradução de tudo o que sentiam por dentro. Sam, que arranhava as costas de Dean a cada toque naquele local dentro de seu corpo que fazia com que se perdesse no espaço e no tempo, deixou-se descer os toques, findando por tomar coragem e tocar o outro, provocando, deixando seu dedo se forçar um pouco. Dean gemeu alto, promíscuo, o que causou um calafrio delicioso em Sam. Sorriu e deixou-se continuar, levando junto outro dedo.

Adquiriram com o tempo um ritmo ainda mais forte, Dean entrava por completo, atingindo Sam no lugar certo em cada uma das investidas, e aproveitava para tocá-lo com a mão livre. Estava estampado no rosto dele que não duraria muito. O modo como fechava os olhos com força, os gemidos cada vez mais despudorados, tudo era claro sinal de que o outro o havia enlouquecido. Mal sabia que Dean estava também sem controle, porque estar dentro daquele corpo quente, apertado e proibido, ainda sendo tocado, seria forte demais para qualquer um. Estava perto. Muito. E se segurando. As batidas da cabeceira da cama eram bem mais fortes agora, não se importavam em se conter, era como se todo o mundo tivesse esvanecido de um momento para o outro. Era como se só eles existissem.

— Dean, eu vou...

— Vem pra mim, Sammy.

Sussurrou no ouvido do outro, indo mais forte, mais fundo, ouvindo o grito rouco dele quando alcançou o limite, quando se desfez em sua mão. Dean sentia-se completamente arrepiado, e o corpo de Sam o estava apertando, com força. Não aguentou mais, deixou-se marcar-lhe o corpo com sua semente, chamando por ele, alto, rouco, forte, enquanto se esvaía.

O ritmo foi diminuindo gradativamente, os lábios colados, demonstrando a realização, o afeto e todos os bons sentimentos. Ainda ofegavam quando Dean abandonou o corpo do outro para deslizar seus dedos sobre aquela bagunça que ele havia feito no próprio abdômen. Ele tomou sua mão e levou os dedos aos lábios, um por um, provando do próprio gosto, logo sendo tomado por um beijo, voraz, sedento.

Sorriram ao quebrar o contato, Dean deixando um selinho terno nos lábios do outro por último.

— E se eu disser que quero mais?

Sam perguntou, passando uma perna sobre as de Dean, provocando. Queria sentir de novo.

— Eu diria que esse quarto vai ficar mais quente do que essas caldeiras de ferro derretido, mais quente do que as caldeiras do inferno às quais acabamos de nos condenar...

Sam sorriu malicioso antes de tomar-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

— Isso me parece interessante.

Fim!


End file.
